Where am I belong
by ChronoYuki23
Summary: Well,This is about that Spyro and Cynder met ParaChan and Lella then they'll flew to the place but Spyro was really sad about this however mostly if he can and you will find out soon then.Rated T for the language or something.


I don't own Spyro or any other characters but Lella is belong to LilyTheBat14 and ParaChan is belong to me and enjoy the chapter. and also rated T for language or something.

Chapter 1

Where am I belong?

One night,Spyro and Cynder are making their way to the icy land but everybody were in their house and didn't come out as well.

"So Spyro?Where the heck is everybody??" said Cynder to Spyro.

"I'm not sure,Cynder...Maybe because everybody were afraid of us or just a huge monster again?"Spyro asked to her.

"Huh?!Another one?"she was about to getting worried.

Then a pretty blue female dragon flew down to the ground and meeting them.

"Hello,you two must be Spyro and Cynder but no matter how then I'm Lella.But call me any nicknames as you wish so.Since everybody won't go outside its because they're just doing something else not by being attacked by the monster or anything."Lella said.

"Yeah and thanks for telling that,Lella."he thanked to her.

Mostly Cynder was getting jealous of Lella even she did so to Spyro then Lella look straight at her then she said "What the hell are you looking at?!" then Cynder was angrily said "No I didn't!!Fine!You and me go as rivals as well as you wish!!" but Spyro was really really worried that their relationships will be broken if they don't become friends as well.

"Stop it you two and just clam down already like five minutes ago!!"Spyro was trying to stop them but however it didn't work so well.

Until then,a little dragon was screaming then kicked the older dragon's face and he flew away really fast but accidently bumped into at Spyro.

"Sorry!My bad!"he said to Spyro then apologies to Spyro for bumping into him.

"Um...yeah but by the way?What's ya name?Little fella?"he asked to little one.

"Well...I'm ParaChan but call me Little Para or Para for short.Got it?"ParaChan said to him.

Then Spyro was kinda fine if he would."Anyway,I'm Spyro and they are Cynder and Lella."Then he points at them both were fighting and arguing together each other.

But just then ParaChan was about to shout on them."STOP THE HELL ALREADY WILL YA BOTH STOP IT!!"He shouted to them.

"Huh?Oh sorry...I think Cynder was so jealous of me because of my beauty!!"Lella was about to being pissed off by Cynder.

"Just shut up already you wicked "bitch"!!"said Cynder but somewhat she no longer believing Lella anymore.

"Yeah!None of your business you pitiful fool!!"she said to Cynder as well as she's thinks that Cynder was annoying than her.

ParaChan was sighed."Oh well,what the heck then...At least you guys are really welcome now.."he said to them.

"So,ParaChan?Where are you belong to?Your parents?Your grandparents?"Lella asked him quietly.

"Well...I'm belong in the other world was covered by snow or ice but...One problem..My parents are already dead in illness and...and-...and I'm the only one who was alone in this place!!"ParaChan said and shouted in his anger.

"Woah woah..Clam down.I'll take care of ya then.Got it?Para?"said Lella.

"Okay...Whatever ya said so.."said ParaChan was looking down to the ground.

Lella was staring at him then she said "Para?Are you okay?You don't look so well..."

Worried about ParaChan was acting "strange" that he doesn't remember anyone else either.

Then Spyro is waving at ParaChan but didn't work a little well."Hello??Little Para?!Are you listening to me!!"Spyro shouted to the little dragon.

ParaChan was about to forget something."Oh..Sorry about that Spyro...I was just dreaming that's all..."he said to him.

"Umm...Should we...?"Lella said to three dragons."Yeah?"Spryo asked to her.

"Go back home by doing nothing??Ahahahaha...?"Lella kinda really giggled but doesn't lied to them.Cynder sighed "Really?I thought you're an idiot around here!!"angrily said to Lella.

Spyro tired to stop them by making them into friends."Stop it already you two!You two don't wanna break your relationships up!!"he said to the two female dragons.

"Spyro's right...You two should just stop arguing and just shut the hell up already for god's sake!"just that ParaChan also tired to clam them down.

But,meanwhile in somewhere.The dragons are really busy today but Spyro,Cynder,Lella and ParaChan are almost there but they were flying up in the sky.

"Well...We should be there soon...I hope.."said Spyro to them.

Lella rolled her eyes."I wouldn't to be so damn shocked by now on.."said Cynder to Spyro.

"Oh just shut the hell up already will you two?!"ParaChan said to both Lella and Cynder.

And they flew to the place.To be continue.

Phew!That was kinda long chapter but I think I should write Chapter 2 right now and sorry about the spellings and writing not so long and other characters will be appear in Chapter 2 then and bye bye.


End file.
